Living With Heart
by Sasusaku Admirer
Summary: "Seperti hujan yang jatuh tanpa henti. Kini kau jatuh ke dalam hatiku. Seperti butir pasir yang tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Kini kau mengisi hatiku. Tetaplah seperti ini. Karena aku percaya takdir yang membuat kita hidup dengan hati. Bukan dengan masa lalu atau kesunyian."


_Selamat membaca..._

_Don't like don't read!_

_._

_._

_._

_Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning:_ SasuSaku, Kata-kata kasar, AU , Misstypo, OOC, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

(Terinspirasi dari drama taiwan Mars yang disutradarai oleh **Tsai Yueh Hsun**)

_Genre: __Romance/Drama/Friendship_

_Pair : _SasuSaku, etc.

**Living With Heart**

_By:_** Sasusaku Admirer**

.

.

.

_Seperti __hujan yang jatuh __tanpa henti. K__ini kau__ jatuh __ke dalam __hatiku._

_Seperti __butir __pasir __yang tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya__. Kini kau __mengisi __hatiku._

_Tetaplah seperti ini._

_Karena aku percaya takdir yang membuat kita hidup dengan hati._

_Bukan dengan masa lalu atau kesunyian._

_._

_._

_._

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi terlihat keluar dari pintu gerbang sebuah gedung. Gedung itu bercatkan putih gading dengan dua orang penjaga disetiap masing-masing sisi pintu. Beberapa pilarnya terlihat menjulang tinggi, berwarna coklat tua. Begitu juga dengan halamannya yang luas. Hanya saja tak ada taman bunga di sana. Hanya jalan setapak dan taman yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau yang sudah terpotong rapi.

Rambutnya yang berbentuk mencuat ke belakang mulai tertiup angin begitu juga dengan poninya yang mulai tumbuh panjang. Tangan kanannya menggengam secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat rumah seseorang yang dikenalnya dulu, akan ditujunya setelah keluar dari tempat ini. Tempat rehabilitasi ini. Ya, sudah hampir dua tahun ia berada di tempat rehabiliasi ini.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Obito-sama–"

"Masuklah Kabuto,"

Kabuto masuk ke dalam ruangan seorang pria paruh baya yang dipanggilnya tuan tadi. Dilihatnya tuannya ini sedang membelakanginya sembari memandang ke dalam sebuah bilik kaca di belakang meja kerjanya. Hiruk pikuk orang berlalu-lalang terlihat jelas dari sini. Kedua tangannya bersendekap. Seakan menerawang sesuatu.

Kabuto menunduk seraya memberi salam. "Dua hari yang lalu, Sasuke-sama sudah keluar dari tempat rehabilitasi. Kini ia tinggal di sebuah kontrakan milik pembalap Jepang yang setahun lalu telah pensiun karena cedera kaki parah yang dialaminya saat bertanding di London. Dan sekarang ia sudah pensiun. Namanya Hatake Kakashi," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Obito berbalik menghadap Kabuto –asisten kepercayaannya. "Jadi begitu. Sudah kuduga,"

"Apa saya perlu membawanya pulang ke rumah?" tanya Kabuto lirih.

"Tidak perlu, cukup kau awasi saja dia," terang Obito. Ia mengambil teh yang tersedia di mejanya. Memutar-mutarkan isinya.

"Ya, tuan." Patuh Kabuto. "Dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya kuliah di Universitas Swasta terbaik di Konoha –kota tersebut. Dan ia ada di jurusan seni lukis." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Obito menyesap tehnya hingga setengah. "Itu bagus." Ucap Obito seraya mendudukan diri di kursi kerjanya. Memeriksa lagi berkas kerjanya yang sebagian belum disentuhnya tadi.

.

.

.

Sebuah halaman disalah satu Universitas swasta di Konoha yang luas ini di tumbuhi beberapa bunga krisan kuning dengan indahnya. Tak hanya itu, beberapa bunga mawar dan bermacam pohon pun tertanam rapi di setiap sisi jalan setapak. Menjadi hiasan alam yang tertata sedemikian indah.

Sebuah bangku diujung pertigaan halaman jalan setapak sedang diduduki oleh seorang perempuan cantik yang memiliki rambut sangat lurus dan sepanjang pinggang berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura. Rambutnya yang panjang tekuncir rendah di bawah telinga. Dan ia tak memiliki poni. Ia tengah mengenakan syal berwarna coklat muda untuk menutupi leher jenjangnya. Warna yang sama dengan mantel yang sedang dikenakannya hari ini. Padahal cuaca hari ini sedang tidak begitu dingin. Tapi itulah kebiasaannya.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam pensil dan ditangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah kertas sketsa yang tercoret rapi meninggalkan sedikit hapusan di sana. Mata emeraldnya meneliti dengan seksama. Dalam sketsa tersebut bergambarkan seorang perempuan berambut panjang sepinggang yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang tergambar dari belakang. Nampak seperti memunggungi sang penggambar.

Sakura menengadakan kepalanya keatas menatap langit-langit biru. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Hingga ia tak sadar ada seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Ia menoleh dan terkejut. Kemudian ia tundukan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Hn kau kuliah disini kan?" Seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker memiliki mata _onyx_ berwarna kelam ini bertanya pada Sakura –nama perempuan ini. Nama lengkapnya adalah Haruno Sakura.

"..." Sakura hanya diam mematung dan menundukan kepala semakin dalam. Tak berani menoleh.

Uchiha Sasuke –nama pemuda tersebut. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Hei, nona. Aku sedang bertanya padamu," kata pemuda ini tak sabar. Tapi Sakura tak kunjung menjawab dan hanya menggenggam erat pensil gambarnya.

"Bisa beri tahu aku dimana kelas jurusan seni? Aku baru disini dan tak hafal jalan," Dengan cepat Sakura menulis sesuatu dilembar belakang kertas sketsanya yang tadi ia gambari itu.

Sasuke –nama pemuda ini, hanya terdiam mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung. 'Perempuan aneh,' batinnya berkata.

Sakura menoleh sembari menunduk kearah Sasuke yang sekarang masih melihatnya dengan diam. Ia menyerahkan sketsanya pada pemuda itu. Tidak. Bukan sketsanya. Tapi gambar yang ada dibelakang kertas sketsa itu. Seperti...dena lokasi?

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

Kemudian Sakura mengemasi semua peralatannya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas seraya berdiri, lalu berlari pergi.

Sasuke tahu jika ini sebuah gambar lokasi –coretan tempat yang bertuliskan ruang untuk kelas jurusan seni yang sedang dicarinya. Baru saja ia akan berterima kasih tapi sayang sekali Sakura sudah pergi.

Ia memandang bangku di sampinya dengan pandangan datar. Kemudian beralih pada sketsa yang sedang digenggamnya. Tak sengaja ia balikan kertas itu, ia melihat sketsa gambar milik Sakura. Bukan dena lokasinya. Tapi gambarannya. Diujung kertas sebelah kanan bagian bawahnya terdapat inisial tulisan H.S. Kemudian ia membalik kertasnya lagi dan berjalan menuju kelas yang tadi dicarinya. Kelas yang digambarkan oleh Sakura barusan.

-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-

Ceklek–

Sebuah pintu kelas terbuka, menghentikan semua kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh beberapa siswa tersebut. Guru pengajar yang sedang menerangkan pun ikut menoleh.

Nampaklah Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa masuk kedalam kelas, ia menolah kesisi kiri kelas dan mendapati Sai –sahabat lamanya sedang tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. Hanya sesaat ia terkejut. Kemudian ia menarik kursi seraya duduk di depannya. Ia mengeluarkan peralatan belajarnya dari dalam tas punggungnya.

'Tch, pantas saja Kakashi memasukanku dijurusan ini.'

"KAU!" Orochimaru berteriak sembari menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dasar bocah arogan tidak sopan. Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mendidikmu? Tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun ya?" tanyanya dengan memberikan pandangan mata yang paling menusuk pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengaitkannya dengan orang tuanya. Apalagi menghinanya seperti ini. Lagipula ia hanya terlambat lima belas menit. Wajar saja dia kan siswa baru disini.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. "Jawaban pertama, maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya," ia membungkuk untuk minta maaf. "Jawaban kedua, tentu saja orang tua saya memberikan saya pendidikan. Jika tidak, kenapa saya harus repot-repot masuk di Universitas ini? Dan jawaban terakhir, bagaimana jika saya tidak ingin belajar sopan santun?" Orochimaru dibuatnya terbengong tak percaya.

Sasuke menyeringai puas kemudian melanjutkan. "Karena guru saya sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa itu sopan santun pada orang. Ia suka berteriak dengan lantang dan bicara dengan kata-kata yang tidak baik untuk didengar dan bahkan diucapkan oleh orang yang berpendidikan." Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Atau mungkin ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya menegur orang." Sasuke mendudukan dirinya kembali kekursi menatap Orochimaru dengan tajam.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir itu seluruh isi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan ada yang mengumpatnya sambil berbisik. Semua tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke tadi.

"DIAM SEMUANYA!" bentak Orochimaru pada seisi kelas. Mukanya sudah merah padam antara marah, malu, dan kesal sepertinya. "Lanjutkan yang kusuruh tadi!" ucapnya kemudian berbalik ke arah papan tulis. 'Kali ini kau bisa lolos bocah tengik,'

Sasuke sangat menikmati apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Beraninya dia pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Ia duduk kembali dan tak sengaja ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. "Kau yang tadi kan?" dilihatnya perempuan berambut merah muda yang tadi duduk di bangku taman memberikannya dena kelas. "Hn, arigatou untuk sketsa denamu tadi," Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis menundukan kepala untuk melihat wajah Sakura. Kenapa gadis ini suka sekali menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kita satu kelas. Kenapa tadi kau tidak bilang," Sasuke terus berusaha mengajaknya berbicara.

Sakura pun semakin menundukan kepala lebih dalam. Tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi dibawah meja mengepal sangat erat. Ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Sasuke. Kau?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura. Hendak berkenalan. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke udara dan tak ada tangan lain yang menyambutnya.

"..." Sakura hanya terdiam. Posisinya tidak berubah.

Sasuke –pemuda ini melirik buku tulis bersampul coklat diatas bangku Sakura yang bertuliskan namanya. "Haruno Sakura. Nama yang indah. Mata _emerald_mu juga," pujinya tulus. Sekilas Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lalu menunduk lagi.

Entah kenapa gadis ini baginya sangat menarik dan misterius. Berbeda dengan gadis pada umumnya yang bahkan hanya ditatapnya walaupun dengan pandangan menusuk sekalipun pasti akan histeris dan minta berkenalan. Tapi dia, berbeda.

"Yah, sebenarnya sih aku jarang memuji orang," Sasuke tertawa hambar mencoba berbasa-basi. Diliriknya Sakura yang hanya terdiam. Tapi yang diucapkannya memang benar. Sebenarnya Sakura cantik dan anggun sih. Hanya saja dia terlihat sangat tertutup. Dari pakainnya saja sudah terlihat. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang suka tampil apa adanya dan memakai jaket tipis berwarna biru seperti biasanya. Bukan jaket tebal seperti yang sedang Sakura kenakan. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya terlihat keren dan menawan. Bahkan walaupun terkadang terlihat arogan. Justru itulah yang membuatnya terkesan _natural_ dan err...seksi?

Seseorang dibelakang mereka dengan wajah pucatnya yang datar terdiam mendengar percakapan keduanya. Ya, Sai memperhatikan mereka. Lebih tepatnya ia selalu memperhatikan Sakura. Wanita yang memang sejak SMA dulu sudah disukainya. Walaupun tak pernah ia ungkapkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Sasuke menghabiskan sebagian harinya berada di Universitas untuk belajar. Biasanya ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur dan tidur seharian. Ia bahkan bersusah payah untuk belajar melukis dari sahabatnya seperti sekarang ini. disebuah gudang tempat anak-anak kesenian biasa menyimpan alat praktek melukis mereka. Tapi tempat ini jarang dikunjungi.

Ini bukan gayanya sama sekali. Beberapa kali Sasuke menguap bosan. Sudah berulang kali ia menyobek kertas dan menggantinya dengan yang baru untuk memperbaiki lukisan anehnya. "Cukup sudah ini menggelikan," ucapnya setengah sebal. Ia berdiri memungut tasnya yang di lantai hendak meninggalkan Sai yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Sudah diajari bukannya berterima kasih tapi selalu mengeluh.

Sasuke hendak membuka pintu tapi seseorang membukanya lebih dulu. Ternyata Sakura yang membukanya. Sepertinya ia sangat terkejut.

"Kau ingin melukis juga?" tanyanya pada Sakura. "Di tempat ini? Atau ingin ku temani, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa melukis," Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura dengan wajah seolah sedih.

Sakura hanya meliriknya dari ekor mata dan menunduk kembali –lagi.

"Kau ingin mengambil sesuatu Sakura? Silahkan, kami sudah selesai kok." Sai yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut bicara. Ia tersenyum kaku pada Sakura. Ditariknya Sasuke yang sepertinya enggan meninggalkan tempat ini. mereka berdua keluar membiarkan Sakura mengambil sesuatu yang sedang dibutuhkannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu pada seorang wanita."

"Apanya yang apa?" Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya dan asik mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Hn?"

"Menyukainya bodoh. Dia berbeda dari wanita yang biasanya kau kencani dan kau tiduri, jadi jauhi dia." Sai –pemuda berambut hitam klimis ini menekankan. Memang sekilas ia terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke. Tapi sebenarnya berbeda. Ia sahabat Sasuke dari kecil. Ia keponakan dari Kakashi. Jadi Kakashi dulu sering membawa Sai saat mereka SMA dan menontop balap liar pamannya itu dengan Sasuke. Katanya, tontonan bagus untuk anak muda. Dasar si mesum itu. Dan bakat melukisnya tak bisa diragukan lagi karena memang sudah sedari kecil ia kuasai.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku menyukainya?" Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan Sai. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Apa?" Sai tidak percaya dengan ucapan sahabatnya ini. Ucapannya tidak pernah didengarkannya. Sai menarik Sasuke minggir dan hendak berjalan pulang sebelum suara menghentikannya. Dan Sasuke mengikuti disampingnya.

"Lagipula dia masih lumayan dari Ino yang selalu mengejarku dengan terang-terangan –teman sekelasnya yang menyebalkan." Sepertinya ia sangat menyukai Sasuke. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia. Tapi semua wanita dikampus ini. Hanya saja karena dia galak dan punya keberanian tinggilah dia berani mendekati Sasuke. Yang lain? Jangan ditanya, mereka tak ingin cari masalah dengan –Ino tentunya. Ia punya dua teman perempuan yang super galak juga sama sepertinya. Selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana. Namanya Karin dan Fuma.

Entah Sasuke yang terlalu ramah pada mereka atau pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang memang tak bisa ditepis? Bahkan saat berjalan pun sudah berapa kali orang –lebih tepatnya perempuan yang menyapanya.

Sasuke berjalan berdampingan dengan Sai. "Atau jangan-jangan kau yang menyukainya? Anak ini," mereka berdua serentak berhenti.

"Dasar bodoh," Sai berjalan lagi. Sasuke yang dibelakangnya juga menyusul disamping Sai.

"Baiklah aku hanya bercanda. Kalaupun iya aku bisa menjodohkan kalian. Boleh juga," ia menyeringai melihat ekspresi memerah Sai. Sudah ia duga, Sai bukan orang yang suka berbasa – basi dengan kalimat yang panjang sama sepertinya. Jadi dapat dipastikan jika sahabatnya ini pastilah punya perasaan khusus padanya.

"Bodoh. Bicara apa kau ini. Pokoknya kuperingatan untuk menjauhi dia!" kali ini Sai bicara dengan nada serius. Sasuke hanya mengendikan bahu cuek. Berpura – pura tidak mendengar.

"Semakin kau larang, aku jadi semakin penasaran dengannya kau tau?!" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-

Suasana sebuah _cafe_ sangat ramai dipadati siswa yang sedang memesan makanan dan minuman. Terlihat sebuah meja yang ditempati lima orang manusia berbeda _gender_ ini sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kalau kau menggelayutiku seperti ini aku tidak bisa makan. Dan kau tidak akan melihatku lagi besok, kalau kau melakukan hal ini lagi," ancam Sasuke yang sekarang sudah bosan dan geram dengan perilaku wanita di sampingnya ini.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Tapi kau ikut _study tour _yang diadakan 4 hari lagi kan?" Wanita berambut blonde ini dengan nada manja seakan bertanya lagi untuk meyakinkan Sasuke. "Dan kau harus duduk denganku saat di bis nanti, ok? pintanya seraya melepaskan kedua tangannya di bahu Sasuke. Kedua manik matanya menatap wajah Sasuke penuh damba berharap Sasuke menjawab 'iya'.

"Tidak. Kalaupun aku datang. Aku tidak mau duduk di dekatmu. Lihat saja nanti. Lagipula aku tidak suka gunung," ucap Sauke kemudian menjinjing tasnya dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sai yang menatapnya tak percaya. Dirinya ditinggal dengan tiga makhluk aneh ini. oh, tentu dia juga harus pergi.

-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-

Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga demi tangga lantai dua menuju ruang praktek anak kesenian. Hari ini ruangan sedang kosong, jadi dia bisa menggunakannya untuk melukis barang sebentar. Ia berjalan melewati mading sekolah. Terdapat kertas informasi untuk _study tur_ siswa kesenian pada hari minggu besok yang tertempel di dalamnya. Sepertinya tujuannya adalah sebuah gunung yang sangat indah di kota Konoha.

Sakura meraba kaca tersebut. Tepat di depan tulisan itu. Jari-jarinya menerawang gambar gunung yang terdapat diantara tulisan tersebut. "Indah..." ucapnya lirih.

"Aku kira kau tidak bisa bicara," kata Sasuke yang tiba – tiba sudah ada disamping Sakura. "Jadi kau suka tempat seperti itu? Apa bagusnya," katanya sambil menguap.

Sakura menjatuhkan tas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di tangan kanan. Ia sangat terkejut. Dan ia hendak membungkuk mengambil tasnya yang jatuh tapi sebuah tangan menyentuh pungung telapak tangannya. Ternyata pemuda ini –Sasuke bermaksut mengambilkan tasnya.

Cepat – cepat ia memungut tasnya dan menarik tangannya kemudian segera berlari pergi dari situ.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih berjongkok memegangi telapak tangannya. "Ada apa denganku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya, seperti perasaan hangat. Tunggu, hangat...?

-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-

Goresan demi goresan tergambar indah di atas permukaan kertas kanvas seorang gadis berambut merah muda ini. Lukisannya memang selalu indah dan sempurna. Ia sebelas dua belas dengan Sai –teman sekelasnya yang sangat pandai melukis. Hanya saja kekurangannya adalah ia tak menggambar dengan objek manusia. Ia menekatkan pada dirinya, ia hanya akan melukis sekali dengan seorang objek manusia. Seorang yang dipilihnya sendiri. Yang akan ia lukis sekali seumur hidupnya. Pilihannya.

Ruangan praktek untuk anak kesenian ini memang akan sepi dan boleh digunakan jika tidak ada yang sedang praktek. Lagipula Sakura tidak suka keramaian, jadi ini merupakan tempat yang cocok untuknya.

Sakura terhenti dari kegiatan melukisnya. Membicrakan keramaian, tiba – tiba ia teringat dengan seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke –itu yang tak sengaja ia dengar dari teman perempuannya. Bukan teman, tapi saat ia lewat disampinya. Karena dari pertama masuk ke Universitas ini ia tak memiliki teman. Seingatnya hanya –Sai satu – satunya orang yang mau berbicara padanya. Sakura memang sangat tertutup pada siapa pun. Dan hanya akan bicara jika memang sangat perlu.

Dia itu, baru hari pertama kuliah saja sudah membuat suasana kelas menjadi gaduh.

Sakura merasa hari-harinya begitu tenang, tapi semenjak Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk disampinya, ia merasa jadi tidak tenang. Bukan ia terlalu percaya diri tapi ia merasa pemuda itu selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya setiap saat. Entah apa tujuannya, tapi Sakura sangat risih dan takut. Ia pernah mendengar jika Sasuke dulu adalah seorang yang suka berkelahi saat SMA dan memukul orang hingga jatuh koma lalu masuk penjara, dia juga suka 'bermain' dengan beberapa perempuan dan membuangnya jika ia sudah bosan. 'Sangat tidak berperi kemanusiaan,'

Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri dia orang yang sangat tampan, tinggi, berkulit bersih, dan memiliki tubuh sangat bagus, bahkan untuk sebuah objek lukisan dia memiliki postur tubuh yang sempurna. Tunggu, hal gila apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura. 'Tidak...' Sakura menggeleng lemah dan mengemasi alat lukisnya. Kepalanya tiba – tiba pusing dan ingin secepatnya pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna hitam sedang terparkir sedikit jauh dari rumah seseorang –tepatnya sebuah kontrakan berukuran tak bisa dibilang besar. Objek yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah rumah kecil yang di halamannya terdapat dua orang pemuda yang sedang berbincang serius.

Seorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak melawan gravitasi, berumur hampir kepala tiga itu sesekali bicara sambil menunjuk sepeda motor besar berwarna biru dengan sentuhan hitam disetiap garisnya dan sedikit warna merah disisi kanan kirinya untuk menambah kesempurnaan _HRC CBR_250_R_ versi balap ini. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya memiliki rambut berwarna biru dogker sedikit mencuat ke belakang seperti ekor ayam ini mengenakan jaket berwarna biru dan dia terlihat tersenyum sesekali menunduk dan memegang setir kanan sepeda motor tersebut. Lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan membuka kenop pintu dengan lebar, memasukan sepeda motornya ke dalam rumah tersebut diikuti laki-laki berambut perak di belakangnya. Dan pintu rumah pun tertutup.

"Tuan, apa saya perlu turun kesana?" tanya pemuda ini dalam mobil sambil membetulkan kaca matanya. Kedua tangannya memegang setir dan kepalanya menoleh ke belakang –kiri untuk berbicara dengan tuannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya," Uchiha Obito menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja," ia memandang keluar jendela kearah tempat dua orang tersebut berdiri tadi.

"Seperti yang anda lihat," Kabuto mengikuti arah pandang tuannya.

"Kita pergi." Titahnya kemudian.

"Ya, Obito-sama." Deru mobil terdengar menjauh pergi dan berlalu meninggalkan tempat.

.

.

.

Inilah kota Konoha saat tengah malam. Semakin malam maka akan semakin ramai. Hiruk pikuk orang berlalu-lalang dijalanan seakan sudah menjadi pemandangan yang sudah biasa. Wanita atau perempuan berjalan ramai-ramai, bersama, ataupun sendirian sudah tidak mengherankan lagi. Kendaraan di jalanan pun masih saling berusaha mendahului.

Dunia malam memang menjadi tempat paling sempurna jika kita bisa memanfaatkannya. Mencari uang, mencari wanita, minum – minum bersama rekan kerja atau teman setelah lelah seharian beraktivitas juga pilihan yang sangat bagus. Bahkan tak sedikit orang yang masih bekerja di jam seperti ini. Tempat karaoke dan bar – bar yang akan semakin ramai lebih tepatnya.

Seperti sebuah bar di pinggir kota Konoha ini, _ekstrim_ –nama tempat ini. Sedari tadi sangat ramai dikunjungi oleh pengunjung. Pria dan wanita tak ada bedanya. Mereka keluar masuk tak kunjung habis malah semakin ramai. Menghabiskan teguk demi teguk minuman ber-alkohol dan jika sudah mabuk akan turun ke bawah –labing atau langsung memesan 'kamar' –bagi pria.

Di sebuah meja yang diatasnya tersajikan minuman-minuman ber-alkohol dengan beberapa _snack _ringan sebagai selingan ini terdapat lima oarang anak manusia berbeda _gender _pastinya. Dua orang perempuan cantik disebelah sisi kanan dan sisi kiri seorang pemuda emo yang memiliki rambut mencuat ke belakang dan bermata _onyx_ dengan postur tubuh sempurna terlihat menggelayut dengan manja.

Dan di depannya lagi seorang pemuda berambut klimis bernama lengkap Simura Sai sedang menegak habis gelas _wine_nya. Sedang pemuda disampingnya asik berceloteh dengan cengiran yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Uzumaki Naruto, anak seorang pejabat terkenal di kota ini. Dia sahabat Sai dan Sasuke yang juga kulihah di jurusan seni –karena keinginan sang ibu dan sekelas. Hanya saja ia baru pulang dari luar negeri setelah bertunangan dengan Hyuuga Hinata –anak perempuan satu – satunya wakil bupati kota ini juga. Tapi mereka menikah berdasarkan perasaan pribadi dan bukan dijodohkan. Sedangkan Naruto sahabat Sasuke semenjak kecil. Mereka bertemu ketika urusan bisnis keluarga sedang berlangsung dulu. Kemudian menjadi akrab.

"Baiklah kali ini aku serius," Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Matanya terlihat memincing sangat serius. Seakan mengerti Sasuke membisikan kata-kata pada dua wanita di sampingnya untuk pergi. Dan mereka menurut setelah memberikan ciuman panas untuk Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai dan melambai pada mereka. Kemudian memandang ke arah Naruto. Sai memandang keduanya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh dua tahun yang lalu hingga masuk tempat rehabilitasi dan menjadi pecundang selama setahun dulu –hingga sekarang. Ya, aku tidak akan bertanya," ucap pemuda berambut kuning ini matanya memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sasuke menunduk menatap botol _wine_ di depannya yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Matanya menerawang ke kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan ia memijit dahinya yang serasa berdenyut nyeri. Sangat nyeri.

"..." Sai diam dan berusaha menenangkan Sasuke. Tapi Naruto mencegahnya dengan memberikan gelengan kepala. Ia mengernyit bingung. 'Baka! Aku saja tidak berani bertanya' gumamnya. Sahabat sedari SMA-nya ini benar-benar dongkol pikirannya. Masa lalu biarlah tidak usah dibahas lagi. Ini topik yang sangat sensitif bagi Sasuke. Menyangkut kematian kakak tersayangnya dulu –Uchiha Itachi.

" Hanya saja, aku dan Sai akan mengawasimu sekarang." Naruto menghela nafas panjang setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. '_Menggantikan kakakmu,'_ tambahnya dalam hati. Dia memang sekilas terlihat konyol dan kekanan – kanakan. Tapi perlu diketahui, dialah yang paling dewasa diantara mereka bertiga. Hanya saja dia akan bersikap jika perlu. Selebihnya dia menjadi bocah pemalas dan sangat berisik seperti biasanya.

Itachi sendiri mati karena bunuh diri saat kelulusan SMA tiga tahun yang lalu saat ia masih duduk di kelas dua SMA. Itachi mati di depan matanya, melompat dari gedung teratas sekolah yang tak dibatasi pagar apapun. Saat ia tengah bermain basket di lapangan sekolah. Dan ia hanya bisa terduduk lemas kemudian pingsan tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia terlalu syock dan tak bisa berpikir sama sekali. Terlalu tiba-tiba, Itachi berlari dan langsung menerjang lalu melompat dari sana.

Semenjak kejadian itu Sasuke menjadi seperti mayat hidup setelah kematian tragis Itachi. Hanya dalam setahun ia menjadi pecandu narkoba, obat – obatan terlarang, setiap hari berkelahi memukul orang, tidur dengan wanita berbeda setiap ia ingin. Dan puncaknya saat dua tahun yang lalu ia membunuh orang hingga masuk penjara. Tapi pamannya –yang merawatnya sekarang, mengusahakannya agar ia hanya direhabilitasi, agar pikirannya sedikit tenang. Dan Sasuke tak peduli, ia hanya menurut.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku sudah melupakan semuanya," ucapnya lirih hampir seperti bisikan angin. Ia hendak pergi sebelum tangan besar Naruto menahannya. "Bohong, kau, jangan terlalu memendamnya. Kami adalah sahabatmu. Kami percaya padamu, bukan kau yang membunuh orang itu" katanya penuh keyakinan pada Sasuke. Sai tersenyum kecil di sampingnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tak berbalik. Ia hanya memunggunginya. "Aku tau," bisiknya.

"Apa, kau tak ingin kembali ke rumahmu? Bersama pamanmu dan tidak perlu bekerja paruh waktu di tempat ini untuk membiayai kuliah," Sai bertanya pada Sasuke walaupun ia sudah tau jawaban temannya ini. Ia pasti tidak ingin pulang kesana dan memohon belas kasihan pamannya itu. Lagipula Sasuke sudah banyak berubah sekarang. Lebih sering tertawa –walaupun hanya tersenyum dan pastinya tidak memukul orang sembarangan dan memakai obat – obatan terlarang seperti dulu, ia juga bersikap lebih dewasa dalam berpikir. Walaupun masih sering bermain wanita. Entah apa yang merubahnya?

Cengkraman tangan Naruto melonggar. "Aku harus bekerja lagi bodoh! Kalau aku dipecat kau yang harus membiayai kebutuhan hidupku," Sasuke mengibaskan tangan Naruto dan kembali ke ruang bilyard.

"Anak itu bicaranya tidak berubah, padahal dengan temannya sendiri, tch," Sai berkomentar sedikit. Tapi ia tau Sasuke bukan Sasuke yang dulu lagi.

"Hahhh...tidak sopan main pergi saja." Naruto memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Aku mu pulang. Besok aku kuliah hari pertama kan," ia berdiri dan menyangga kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Ya, dan jangan sampai terlambat bocah rubah," Sai langsung mendahului jalan Naruto yang mengomel di belakangnya. Tak mempedulikan umpatan-umpatan Naruto seperti 'dasar mayat hidup', 'dasar rambut klimis', dan sebagainya. Hari ini sudah cukup, berkumpul dengan sahabatnya dan melihat sendiri perubahan sahabat-sahabatnya dari tahun ke tahun. Lumayan 'lah...

.

.

Dan di belakang meja yang sudah sepi itu terlihat seorang pria yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan ketiga pria tadi dengan seirus. Ia menegak minuman ber-oalkohol yang berada digelas hingga tak tersisa. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat foto berukuran empat kali enam hitam putih dan di dalamnya seorang laki – laki dengan wajah rupawan terlihat sangat polos tersenyum simpul mengenakan seragam SMA. Rambutnya yang seperti ekor ayam tidak terlalu keliahatan dan poninya sedikit pendek.

Pria bertato 'Ai' di dahinya ini menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja karena mabuk. "Kau tidak banyak berubah," gumamnya menyeringai kecil sembari memiringkan kepalanya menghadap kiri, ia pandangi foto tersebut.

.

.

.

Hari jum'at. Pagi hari yang cerah. Dan hari ini adalah mata pelajaran dari guru Gay. Orang paling hiperaktif yang pernah ada di Kampus ini. Semua penghuni kelas terlihat tidak bersemangat dan menguap bosan. Bahkan ada yang berkali-kali terkantuk di atas meja, berkaca –seperti Ino, dan bicara sendiri seperti Sasuke –tidak. Sebenarnya ia sedang mengajak bicara Sakura yang ada di sampingnya walaupun tidak dihiraukannya. Dan disampingnya Sai yang mendengarkan musik dari _headshet_nya dengan tenang. Naruto yang duduk di belakang Sasuke tengah memainkan _PSP_.

Guru Gay yang semua menghadap papan tulis membalikan dirinya ke seluruh kelas. Semua bersikap seolah-olah mendengarkan pelajaran kembali. "Baiklah hari ini cukup sampai disini semuanya~ ah aku hampir lupa–" ucap guru Gay penuh semangat. " –jadi satu kelas kita akan ikut semua saat _study tur _ke gunung Fukushima beok minggu kecuali–" kecuali seorang siswa...

'WUSH~'

'TUK!'

"...Awww sh*t,"

Sebuah penghapus terlempar dengan tidak elit ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi bicara sendiri. Sangat kurang ajar. Guru Gay melempar dengan sangat tidak sempurna. _What?_

Ya, karena Sasuke dengan gesit menyadari lemparan yang diarahkan kepadanya kemudian secepat kilat menunduk ke bawah dan sukseslah penghapus tersebut terlempar sempurna mengenai Naruto yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Tentu saja Naruto tidak menghindar, ia sedang asik dengan _PSP _yang ada di tangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Sakura yang sedari tadi menunduk pun menoleh ke belakang. Dan Naruto? Jangan ditanya, dia sudah memberikan sumpah serapah pada sahabat di depannya itu dengan mulut manyun yang malah mengundang gelak tawa teman sekelasnya. Sasuke cuek. Guru Gay hanya meringis melihatya.

Seorang perempuan terkuncir satu tinggi berambut blonde memincingkan mata _Saphire_nya ke arah tempat duduk Sasuke –dan Sakura. Ia terlihat tidak suka.

Guru Gay melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. "Jadi semua ikut, kecuali Sakura. Dan kau harus menemuiku untuk mendapatkan tugas," Sakura yang ditatap Guru Gay hanya mengangguk patuh. Semua menoleh. "Lagi-lagi dia tidak ikut. Dasar menyedihkan," Ino menyelah dengan nada sinis. Sakura hanya menundukan kepala dalam. Sebagian hanya menatapnya diam. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pndangan tidak dimengerti, 'bukannya dia bilang pemandangannya indah,'

"Baiklah, pelajaranku sudah selesai dan kalian boleh pulang. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Ucap guru Gay sebelum menundukan diri memberi salam dan berjalan keluar.

Kelas mulai sepi, hanya ada Sasuke, Ino, dan Sakura. Ino terus merayu Sasuke agar mau ke lapangan dengannya karena teman-teman mengajaknya bermain basket. Tapi ia sedang malas, karena poninya ini sudah mulai panjang dan sedikit menutupi mata, jadi nanti akan terhalang saat berlarian merebut bola. Tapi ino tetap bersikukuh merayu Sasuke. Ia mengatakan jika Sai, Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang menunggunya di bawah.

Dan Sasuke melihat Sakura duduk dibangkunya dengan–

"Kau, tunggulah di bawah. Aku akan segera menyusul," ucapnya pada Ino. Sebenarnya Ino sangat sebal harus meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura sendirian di kelas tapi, 'yasudahlah,'

"Lima menit!" perintahnya kemudian berlalu pergi.

Sasuke mendekati bangku Sakura dan berdiri di depannya. Sakura mendongak untuk melihatnya dan betapa terkejutnya mendapati tubuh tegap Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Ia terkena pantulan cahaya matahari dari arah jendela, terlihat...sangat tampan.

'Syut'

Menarik ikat rambutnya hingga tergerai indah. Gerakannya sangat cepat.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Diangkatnya ikat rambut berwarna merah itu tinggi – tinggi. Sakura berusaha menggapainya. Sasuke sedikit mundur dan berjalan ke arah papan tulis sembari mengikatkan ikat rambut berwarna merah milik Sakura dengan bersih di rambutnya. Kini tak ada poni dan bokong ayam seperti biasa. Ia bisa bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Dan poninya tak akan menutupinya. Ia juga tetap terlihat keren –seperti vokalis penyanyi terkenal Jepang malahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya. Laki – laki ini, apa yang dilakukannya. Ia mengikuti Sasuke berlari ke depan dan berusaha mengambil ikat rambutnya dikepala Sasuke. Tapi ia tak berhasil menggapainya.

Sasuke tetap berkilah. "Aku hanya pinjam, sebentar saja. Kalau aku bilang juga kau tidak akan meminjakannya kan," ucapnya penuh keyakinan. Sambil mengindar dari kejaran Sakura.

"..." Sakura menyerah dan dia hanya menatap Sasuke diam. Ia terlihat mengatur nafasnya.

"Hn, boleh aku pinjam uang? Anak-anak itu akan mengajakku taruhan. Aku janji kalau aku menang saat basketan nanti, uangmu akan kukembalikan," Sakura hanya menatapnya bingung. Ia diam dan menunduk.

"Ayolah, masa kau tidak punya uang?"

Sakura berfikir. Kalau ia tidak memberinya uang pasti ia tetap memaksanya dan akan mengejar-ngejarnya terus atau lebih parahnya bagaimana jika ia nanti dipukul.

Dengan ragu ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dari sakunya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang lalu mengulurkannya pada Sasuke.

Dan Saseuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Hn, akan kukembalikan," kemudian ia keluar dan berlari ke bawah menuju lapangan.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Aku, benar-benar harus menjauhinya..." katanya entah pada siapa. Ia memasukan kembali dompetnya. Ia kembali ke bangkunya dan menggambar asal – asalan dikertas kosongnya. Tiba – tiba _mood _nya hilang. Ia menghela nafas lagi, lalu mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan akan beranjak pergi. Ia berdiri di depan papan tulis sesaat sebelum keluar. Menoleh ke belakang, ke arah jendela. Terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan dari bawah sana. Dari bawah lapangan basket. Dan teriakan wanita dimana-mana dan ia sekilas mendengar suara Sasuke disebut-sebut.

Sakura mendekat ke arah jendela, dan benarlah mereka berteriak. Sasuke melakukan _shot _bola ke ring dengan sangat sempurna. Dan ia bahkan sempat tersenyum lebar saat itu juga. Mengundang jerit tangis para pendukung wanitanya. Timnya mencetak satu angka di depan lawannya –menang. Hanya pertandingan singkat karena sebelumnya teman – temannya sudah bermain lebih dulu.

Dan teman – teman lawannya memberikannya beberapa lembar uang. Sasuke mengangkatnya penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya ia menang taruhan. Sasuke berbalik dan mendongak ke atas –kelasnya. Tersenyum simpul melihat Sakura yang mengintipnya dari kaca jendela, ia mengkibas-kibaskan uangnya ke udara.

"Apa yang kulakukan..." Sakura berkata lirih lalu berbalik memunggungi kaca dan berlari keluar. Kali ini benar-benar keluar dan langsung pulang.

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

**Chapter ini terinspirasi dari drama taiwan Mars yang disutradarai oleh Tsai Yueh Hsun. Tapi mulai chapter depan saya kembangkan dengan imajinasi saya sendiri.**

**Jadi, chapter ini hanya penggambaran ceritanya saja. Mungkin _romance _dan konflik ataupun sedikit _flashback_ akan ada di chapter depan atau depannya lagi. Supaya chapter depan gag ada penjabaran informasi-informasi lagi makanya saya buat di chapter 1 ini, dan selanjutnya tinggal peluasan cerita (termasuk konflik). Lalu penyelesaian deh!  
**

Aku baru di sini dan masih amatir dalam hal menulis dan butuh bantuan. Penulisan atau diskripsiku bener-bener masih buruk dan mohon **saran serta kritiknya**. :)

Saya belum kuliah jadi tidak begitu menguasai tentang sebuah sekolah Universitas ataupun perkuliahan itu sendiri, jadi jika ada ungkapan yang salah **mohon maaf dan tolong ingatkan aku ya**. **Terima kasih**.

Please read and review...

.

.

.


End file.
